<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proper Poenication by CarleighAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869177">Proper Poenication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha'>CarleighAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TikTok - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just To Get It Out Of My System, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Jace, my oc, are finally able to ease a building tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe/Jace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proper Poenication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe just chilled out alongside the window, contemplating what to eat. He looked at the form of his friend, Jace, she had been gracious for what he offered to her. As he walked over to her, she opened her eyes, seeing her friend and smile at him.</p>
<p>" Thanks for letting me stay." Jace says as Poe sits next to her. Jace sits up and smiles. The two of them had a burning passion for one another than either of them could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife.</p>
<p>" Poe, I have to be honest with you." Jace said as she looked at the red hair, who turned to her.</p>
<p>" Do you have feelings for me?" She asked as the redhead just smiled.</p>
<p>" Course I do." Poe replied as he pulled her into his lap. The way he got her settled made a heat begin pulling in her belly.</p>
<p>" Are you ok with this?" He asked as he felt up her back with a careful hand. Jace felt her skin heating up with every touch of Poe's hand. Jace then carefully placed a small kiss upon Jace's lips, which she happily returned. The way her body felt was exhilarating as if the heat was pouring into her pores.</p>
<p>" I need you Poe." Jace whispered against him. Poe carefully pulled up her shirt to reveal a non-bra cladded chest. Jace gasped as Poe carefully grasped a breast and tweaked her nipple while he surrounded the other nipple with his mouth, bristles from his beard tickled the soft skin. The slightly small sounds that let out of Jace's throat was persuading Poe to continue. He pulled away and saw the almost needed look upon this precious girl's face.</p>
<p>" Are you ok with this?" He asked her again. She nodded and carefully pulled up his shirt, revealing his chest. Jace carefully pressed against Poe as their lips connected. Poe proceeded to lay Jace down on the bed as he kissed Jace's body before getting to her jeans, he carefully unbuttoned them and discarded them to the side.</p>
<p>" Beautiful." He whispered as she was shaven. Moving each leg apart to see her maidenhood. As he trailed down to the core of his friend, he soon licked a long stripe there causing Jace to quiver as she gripped the bedsheets. The way he kept going made the coil in Jace's stomach tighten. She cried out as it snapped. Her body jolted with every wave, leaving her a quivering mess.</p>
<p>" God!" Jace whispered before Poe came up and kissed her. He had removed his pants to reveal his member. He carefully situated between her legs before looking for any backtrack of her decision. He saw none and carefully entered her as he kissed her. Her walls surrounding his member tightly as he settled. </p>
<p>" You feel great!" Poe said as he tried keeping his composure. Jace kissed him and moved her hips, Poe followed suit and the room began filling with the sound of bed squeaking and heavy breathing. Their bodies molded like two pieces of a puzzle. Jace's inner warmth calling to Poe as he chased that climax he wanted. Jace felt her coil once again tighten.</p>
<p>" Poe!" Jace exclaimed as her hands went to his back. His hefty breathing filled her ears. It was a welcoming sound that she could listen to on repeat. </p>
<p>" Ah, Jace!" Poe could feel the familiar sensation coming up faster and faster. Jace pulled Poe closer to her, their bodies against one another. Soon as they came close, their coils snapped. Jace and Poe cried out in ecstasy as they climaxed together. Poe collapsed against Jace, who held him to her. Their heavy breathing and the smell of sex filling the room.</p>
<p>" That was..." Poe exclaimed as it felt like his skin was overheated.</p>
<p>" Amazing." Jace said as she felt happy, skin warm and filled with love. The two laid in the solid embrace of what they had done, not a care in the world could take them out of it. Poe carefully got up and removed himself of Jace's body warmth. Poe left to use the bathroom before returning with a cool cloth, helping to clean off Jace. </p>
<p>" I'm glad we could cut the tension." Jace said as she leaned on Poe, who smiled.</p>
<p>" I'm glad we could." Poe replied as they didn't leave the comfort they had for one another. They felt strong together and they had a bond that couldn't be broken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>